


Not good enough (Goodbye)

by letsmakeitforever



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Depression, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I regret this, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmakeitforever/pseuds/letsmakeitforever
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Meant to work. Right?





	Not good enough (Goodbye)

He had to come back. Had to. 

Jeonghan refused to believe that he would cheat on him. 

There was no way that Seungcheol would leave him for another boy. Right? 

So why had he seen him smiling and laughing and kissing another boy? 

Jeonghan couldn't answer his question, so he buried his worries and doubts in the very back of his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"We should break up." 

The blunt sentence was said with no emotions at all. 

"W-what?! Cheol, why?" Jeonghan managed to ask. 

"We aren't working Jeonghan, besides I've found another boy. I think I love him." 

Jeonghan was shocked to say the least. He had always thought that Seungcheol and him would live together. 

"Cheollie?" 

"I'm sorry Jeonghan, I really am. I just....want to be with him. I'm sorry." 

"O-okay Seungcheol, if this is what you really want." Jeonghan sighed defeatedly. 

"It is." 

"Okay." And Jeonghan smiled sadly, unable to express his feelings. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why had he thought Seungcheol and him were going to work out? Outside of mutual friends, there wasn't really anything that they had in common with each other. Seungcheol was friendly and outgoing while Jeonghan was more introverted and preferred staying in his circle of friends. Seungcheol was popular and a jock while Jeonghan was always burying his nose in book. Seungcheol was to be honest, everything Jeonghan wasn't. Seungcheol wasn't a depressed loser like he was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jeonghan sighed. 

Why can I not do anything? I've lost all my friends now. All because I couldn't function. I should just die. I've lost everything now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jeonghan stared at the blank piece of paper. 

Come on Jeonghan, write the stupid note. Can't you do one thing right? 

He took a deep breath. 

Dear Seungcheol,   
If you read this then you probably will know what has happened. I committed suicide. There was no reason for me to live anymore. I failed everything. I couldn't keep a relationship, my friendships slowly crumbled into dust, and well, I failed you. I couldn't do anything correct, at least now I am. I loved you, I still do. I wish we could've worked out, but nothing with me involved would ever 'work'. I'm sorry. I hope you and your new boyfriend are happy. Goodbye   
Love (or not), Jeonghan 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Seungcheol read the note. And reread it. 

Why Jeonghan? Why couldn't you have told me? I could have helped you, if you had asked. He did ask though, he tried to tell you, but you ignored him. You ignored him for your own happiness. Why didn't I notice sooner? I'm sorry Jeonghan. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this. This fic is literally all over the place. Also my portrayal of Seungcheol and Jeonghan was extremely inaccurate. I needed a way to vent how I feel and this is the result. I'm sorry for all my sad fics. I don't have any affiliations with Seventeen. I am just a fan. Thank you for reading


End file.
